


... Glück in der Liebe

by Rebecca



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Bets & Wagers, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Dietmar findet Lothars Aufmachung überraschend attraktiv. Was vollkommen lächerlich ist, schließlich wohnen sie schon seit Jahren zusammen...Fortsetzung zu Cricris Geschichte Pech im Spiel...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pech im Spiel ...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176112) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri). 



Eigentlich stand Dietmar gar nicht auf Männer in Frauenkleidern. Er hatte da kein Problem mit, jedem das seine, aber ganz persönlich war das einfach nicht sein Ding. Deswegen war es auch gar nicht Lothars Rock, der seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, oder die Nylonstrumpfhose, oder was auch immer er getan hatte, um ein wenig Oberweite vorzutäuschen, sondern vor allem die Tatsache, dass er ein wenig Ausschnitt zeigte. Nicht aufreizend viel, und wenn Lothar sonst nicht immer nur hochgeschlossene Hemden und T-Shirts tragen würde, und wenn er sich nicht just zu Dietmar herübergebeugt hätte, um ihm eine Akte zu reichen, wäre ihm das vielleicht gar nicht aufgefallen, aber nun konnte er einen unerwarteten Blick auf Lothars Schlüsselbeine erhaschen, auf sein Brustbein, konnte ein wenig von der Muskulatur erahnen, und das, ja, das war nun tatsächlich genau sein Ding.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte Dietmar damit, Lothars Ausschnitt geflissentlich zu ignorieren. Was dummerweise nicht einfach war, denn wie sich herausstellte, drehte Lothar sich im Laufe ihrer Schicht ständig zu ihm um, stand auf, ging an ihm vorbei, setzte sich wieder. Machte er das immer so? Konnte er nicht einfach mal für eine halbe Stunde sitzen bleiben und sich um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern? Mit der Schar von Senioren, die in dem Moment das Präsidium stürmte und wild durcheinander quasselte, beantwortete sich die Frage eigentlich von allein.

Später musste Dietmar sich dann doch eingestehen, dass er Lothar heute durchaus anziehend fand. Was vollkommen lächerlich war, schließlich wohnten sie schon seit Jahren zusammen, da hätte ihm der Gedanke eigentlich schon viel früher kommen müssen. Das ganze war wohl nur der Neuheit der Situation geschuldet, so war das menschliche Gehirn nun einmal, und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Effekt nachließ und alles wieder zur Normalität zurückkehrte. Bis dahin würde er Lothar trotzdem nicht anstarren, so etwas tat er aus Prinzip nicht, schon gar nicht am Arbeitsplatz. So schwer konnte das ja nicht sein, er war schließlich kein Teenager mehr.

Ein wenig Ablenkung gab es, als ein bulliger Typ Anzeige wegen eines geklauten Nummernschildes erstatten wollte und Lothar sich daran machte, seine Aussage aufzunehmen. Der Mann betrachtete Lothar von oben herab, obwohl er gar nicht größer als Lothar war, wandte sich dann angewidert ab, etwas von "Tunten bei der Polizei" murmelnd. Da sah Dietmar rot. Er hielt dem Kerl eine Standpauke, die sich gewaschen hatte, und erst als Rolf dazukam, ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte und den inzwischen kleinlaut gewordenen Mann beiseite nahm, um sich um sein Anliegen zu kümmern, fragte er sich, ob er vielleicht übertrieben hatte. Reue konnte er dennoch nicht aufbringen. Lothar stand neben ihm und sah so aus, als würde er am liebsten im Boden versinken, aber als sich ihre Blicke trafen, war da noch mehr, Dankbarkeit und Respekt und etwas, bei dem Dietmar ganz warm ums Herz wurde.

Am Nachmittag hatte sich ein kleines Teufelchen auf Dietmars Schulter eingenistet. Seine Frau hatte er doch auch schon lange gekannt, bevor sie das erste Mal miteinander ausgegangen waren, sagte es. Dass Lothar immer nur Frauen beeindrucken wollte, hatte doch gar nichts zu sagen, flüsterte es, schließlich gab es da doch diesen Fernsehkommissar, für den er so schwärmte. Und überhaupt, wäre es nicht das einfachste von der Welt, mit Lothar, der ihn so gut kannte? Was konnte es schon schaden, einfach zu fragen?

So kam es, dass er Lothar am Ellbogen zurückhielt, als sie am Ende ihrer Schicht zum Auto gingen. Lothar drehte sich zu ihm um, und auf einmal waren die Worte, die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. "Lothar, ich ... äh ..." Er holte tief Luft. "Ich würde dich gerne zum Essen einladen."

"Sehr witzig, verarschen kann ich mich alleine."

Für einen kurzen Moment war Dietmar verwirrt, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Lothar schon den ganzen Tag von den anderen aufgezogen worden war, da konnte er sich gut vorstellen, wie das jetzt für ihn geklungen haben musste.

"Ich hab das ernst gemeint", sagte er, und ohne dass er es wollte, fiel sein Blick nun doch auf Lothars Ausschnitt. Augenblicklich schoss ihm dabei die Röte ins Gesicht, und er riss sich von dem Anblick los, ohne zu wissen, wo er sonst hingucken sollte.

Lothar musterte ihn, skeptisch zunächst, dann erstaunt. Er öffnete den Mund, doch nun war er es, der verlegen herumdruckste.

Dietmar hätte sich ohrfeigen mögen. Natürlich wollte Lothar nicht, und wenn es nun zwischen ihnen unangenehm sein würde, war das allein seine Schuld. Hätte er bloß nichts gesagt!

Lothar schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben. "Ich will jetzt einfach nur nach Hause und so schnell wie möglich aus den Klamotten raus. Und damit eins klar ist, ich werd die auch nie wie wieder anziehen!"

"Es geht mir nicht um die Klamotten", sagte Dietmar, obwohl er sich doch gerade eben vorgenommen hatte, nichts mehr zu dem Thema zu sagen.

Da breitete sich unerwartet ein Grinsen auf Lothars Gesicht aus. "Wirklich? Du ... ich mein'..."

"Ich kann uns auch was kochen, wenn du lieber zu Hause bleiben willst", fügte Dietmar schnell hinzu, bevor Lothar sich noch weiter verhaspeln konnte.

Lothar nickte, immer noch grinsend.

Als sie nach dem Essen zusammen auf dem Sofa saßen und Lothar vorsichtig näher rückte, da dachte Dietmar, dass Lothars Pech zumindest diesmal doch sein Gutes gehabt hatte, auch wenn er ihm das natürlich niemals sagen würde. Stattdessen legte er die Hand auf Lothars Brust, froh, dass er das nun endlich durfte, und küsste ihn.


End file.
